The capability of displaying pictures, plaques, mirrors and other ornamental articles in a variety of positions is highly desired. Thus, many times it is desirable to display such articles in vertical position such as by hanging on a wall. At other times it is desirable to display such articles on a stand in an easel-type display arrangement which rests on a horizontal surface. The ability to easily change the mode of support without employing two different and separate hanging attachments is of considerable advantage and convenience.